The Fall of Darth Malgus
by SithLordSoul
Summary: Based on the outcome of the Deceived Novel this fan story is COMPLETE. I have enjoyed writing it and coming up with an original combat play. Near the end of the novel that caused me to write this, Malgus kills Eleena - a Twi'lek he fell in love with. What enraged me to write this fan fiction was he told her, right before he killed her was that it was wrong to love her.
1. Chapter 1

The Fall of Darth Malgus

(A Fan based story due to the outcome of the Decieved Novel)

Written by Sith Lord Soul

**Chapter One**

**Soul was just finishing up his daily exercise in the crisp cool morning on Naboo, his homeworld. He had heard of Darth Malgus' attack on the Jedi temple on the Republic homeworld and favored the news. He was shocked shortly after that by the peace that followed. "Peace," Soul hissed as he pulled his gloves on, "What a joke! We should end the Republic, not make peace." he continued. He recieved a message on his chrono, 'She just arrived on Naboo.' it read. "Very good. Now I can meet again with the beautifal Cersis." Soul chuckled and threw on his black cloak with the red stripe down the middle and walked over to the edge of the cliff that overlooked the hanger she had landed in. Using the force he could feel her down there so he jumped, using the force to guide his fall. **

**Cersis jumped out of her fighter and motioned for the droids to get to work, as she looked around to see for the contact she was supposed to meet with to find out about her target. A figure had walked up behind her but she was already aware of that as she turned and with one swift motion had a vibro-dagger at the neck of the contact.**

**"Easy, Blue Ghost. I am the contact." he said removing his hood showing his pale face and motioned for her to follow him as he turned and walked off.**

**"Sorry; just being cautious." she gasped as she placed the blade back into her belt as she followed. He led them to a bench that was seclueded enough noone would hear them. "So do you have the list of my targets? I want to get them as quick as I can," she said as she sat down beside him.**

**"Yes I do. Right here." He replied handing her a datapad with a picture on it. "Your target is the captain of the Naboo guard. He is very much against our agents and usually kills them when he can. We need him delt with. That is your mission Blue Ghost." he said and took the datapad back and placed in his bag and stood up. "Finish him and you'll be paid as always." he whispered and walked off.**

**"Well that should be fairly easy. He shouldn't give me any trouble at all." she laughed and sat back in the bench as she thought about how to kill the captain.**

**Soul watched her from his position at the entrance to the hanger as the contact walked by. Soul glanced back and noticed the contact was also glancing back. "Watch yourself agent; you don't want to make the wrong impression do you?" Soul asked as he stopped suddenly while facing forward.**

**"No my lord, I am sorry; I didn't know it was you." gasped the Agent as his step faltered. Soul started walking again the steady hit of his boot on the floor of the hanger sounded just loud enough for him to hear as he apporached Cersis. **

**"I wonder why we keep meeting in such beautifal settings Cersis." Soul greeted warmly as he removed the hood revealing his face as he spoke.  
><strong>

**"I am rather glad you didn't try to attack me this time Soul," she replied trying to not laugh. Soul began to laugh as well and sat beside her. "I have some troubling information regarding your good friend Eleena." Soul said lowering his tone as he sat down beside her. "My contact said Darth Malgus killed her. He is bringing me the video later today." Soul sighed as he looked into Cersis' eyes and saw the shock and pain.**

"If he killed her - I - I don't know." gasped Cersis as she looked down. Soul laid a hand on her cheek and raised her head so she could meet his gaze.

**"If he did, we will kill him together, and on his ship. **_**Valor**_**." Soul said his voice as sharp as it was stern. Cersis closed her eyes and kissed Soul passiontly on his lips.**

**"Thank you Zhouyun. I knew you had wanted to follow in Malgus' footsteps aslong as it stayed insight with your own morals." She cooed as she rested her head on his right shoulder. **

**Zhouyun and Cersis had been together for two standard years. Soul was thinking about asking Cersis to marry him but he was waiting for the right moment, he wanted it to be perfect.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Soul walked outside of the hanger and inhaled deeply filling his lungs with the fresh air as Cersis finally emerged by his side several minutes later, her eyes bloodshot.**

**"She isn't answering her comlink." whispered Cersis as she looked into Soul's eyes and saw the love, anger, the mixed emotions of what he was going to do. **

**"I see. Well...let it be a put to bed until several hours from now when my contact arrives with the video footage. I know we could have it already but having him bring it to me personally minimizes the chance of being caught with it." Soul said as he hugged Cersis and put his hood back on. "I'll be meditating till he arrives. You should get to work on your contract. The captain of the guard patrols by the hanger around eight minutes from now." Smiled Soul under his hood and walked off north.**

**"Patrolling by shall he? Well I'll make sure he has a 'accident'." she smiles and lays a hand on her detpack charges at her and looks around for a pillar she could use. "Perfect!" she chuckled as she spotted the watch tower to her left. She drew her blasters and checked around to make sure she wasn't seen. Standing aside from the door she shoots the lock and kicks it in and alerted voices could be heard from above. Using that to her advantge she crept under the stairs and waited as two guards came down and she rolled, fired, and put a black crater in both of their chests. "Almost to easy." she whispered to herself as she picked up the pace and came to the third level and laid a detpack at the corner she needed it at. "When I press the button...I'll have my advantge." she giggles to herself and starts her way down.**

**Soul was sitting in his personal residence on Naboo in his chamber on a black silk pillow cross-legged with his eyes closed, deep in thought. He always had a strong connection with the force and meditating seemed to help it. He was never much on the use the force to get things done, as more along the line as he was for his skills with a lightsaber. He kept his eyes closed but he felt the a alarming presence, the presence of the contact and someone with the contact. "Maybe it is just the force playing tricks on me." muttered Soul as his eyes fluttered open and he slowly came to a stand.**

**The contact knew where Soul lived and by the time Soul was fully dressed in his Sith attire the contact was there with the holo-disk. Exposing a comlink on his wrist Soul hit the third button which heiled Cersis on their channel. "Cersis come in. I have the holo-disk." Soul spoke and lowered his wrist and nodded to the contact who returned the nod and walked off.**

**"I read you Soul. I'll be there in a few." She spoke softly into the device and spotted the captain. "Here goes nothing." she sighed as she pressed both buttons which caused the explosion. She stood and fired off several rounds which none of them hit the captain but got him on the ground as the watch tower crashed right behind the captain which scattered the guard and encased the immediate area in a storm of dust. She rolled off the roof of the hanger into the smoke and between four guards. Using her limited vision advantge she quickly dispatched the guards with ease as shouting could be hear just ahead. She brought out a vibro-dagger and hurled it forward which was responded to with a grunt as the dagger found a target. Rolling forward into the chaos as she began firing at any sign of movement that she caught with her eyes. As the smoke began to clear and sides were worked out finally Cersis was the only combat trained personal that was unwounded. She found the captain leaned up against a chunk of debri with several blaster wounds to legs. Obviously accidental shots from the chaos that ensued because of her. "Game over captain." she stood and drew her durasilver blaster and squeezed the trigger several times which put several smoking holes into the heart of her target.**

**Soul turned to look as Cersis walked in and he slide the holo-disk in the player and it popped up with Darth Malgus sending a female human jedi flying with a strong lightning attack. "Amazing." muttered Soul as he took in the scene. He noted Eleena on the ground behind Malgus, his back to her. He noted the Jedi fly off and get knocked out. It skipped and it showed Malgus standing over the Jedi and drop two lightsabers. They exchanged words for a couple of seconds before the female went and took off in a shuttle. Soul had the holo zoom in on Darth Malgus and Eleena.**

**"That I love you is what is wrong, Eleena." and with that Malgus stood, activated his lightsaber and ran it through Eleena, the expression on her face one of surprise, her eyes wide. Soul turned it off and glanced at Cersis who had buried her face into her hands and was sobbing. Soul didn't need to see anymore. Standing up he punched a wall beside him which sent a cracks all through that wall, his fist leaving a print where it made contact. He made his way over to Cersis and leaned her head to his shoulder comforting her.**

**"Let us go Cersis and avenge our friend." Soul said and lifted Cersis face to his and kissed her. Kissed her hard. "We owe it to her to make sure Malgus pays." he said smiling as he stared into Cersis' bloodshot eyes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Into the distant reaches of unknown space was Darth Malgus aboard _Valor_. He was still proud of the death of Lord Adraas, a long time rival; he had killed him in his own personal retreat. Using the memory of Eleena to bear a stronger hatred with every thud of his boots on the ships bridge.

As Darth Malgus sat down at his chair he was notified of a message that had been sent while he was away. He was requested by another Sith. A warrior...the name was familiar but it was lost to him where he knew him from.

"What does this warrior want?" Malgus said betraying no emotion, not even bothering to look at the officer.

"He requested that you answer a question of his." replied the officer and he began to sweat.

"What question?" asked Malgus a bit thrown off by this unusual report.

"He wanted to know what your reason was for killing your serv-" before the officer could finish asking the question he was sent across the room with a vicious force push that flung him into a dura-steel wall that killed him upon impact. Darth Malgus' hate was blazing now. 'What answer did he owe to a lowly warrior? Furthermore what gave that warrior the right to question him? A Sith Lord with the title of Darth!' is all that ran through Malgus' mind.

Soul set foot in the Naboo hanger with Cersis by his side, a pack slung across his right shoulder, his cloak on but hood off. "We will be taking my fighter. I have the coordinates to _Valor_ in the ship. It will take us right to it." He smiled and held his arm out and the cockpit opened up and he tossed a bag that was on his shoulder. "Allow me my dear." smiled Soul as he took a few steps back, closed his eyes and gently raised Cersis from the ground into the co-pilots seat of his fighter with ease, before jumping into the main seat.

Pressing the blue button on the dash he closed the cockpit and raised several switches to his left which activated the ships power supply and it began to heat up. Pressing several more buttons and twisting several knobs the ship began to take off and with a grasp of his hand he took control of the ship and got it out of the hanger.

Most people would think it was some hot rod bounty hunter in this ship for its unusual colored pattern. It was bright yellow with four electric spikes extending forward from the cockpit. The spikes were actually a modification which made targeting easier and not to mention the addition of speed. The spikes had their purpose but it was never known what they did to others but Soul. Right above his ships blasters was a red lightning pattern, his rocket positions had a black one.

Coming out of the atmosphere into the black beauty of space, he heard Cersis sigh. "What is wrong?" Soul asked as he punched in several coordinates.

"I feel so less. Me and Eleena were like sisters, Zhouyun." she said, her usual soft angel-like voice even softer.

"I know Cersis. That is why we are chasing Malgus down. To make sure Eleena has not died in vain." he said, his usual stern tone soft.

As Zhouyun finished punching in the required data he smiled and hit the hyperspace, the stars around him and Cersis turned into beams of light and they shot forward. "I have the ship taking us out of hyperspace right in front of _Valor_. Let us hope he can't get off the ship. My intelligence says he is close to a planet." Soul murmured to himself thinking about what their plan of action was going to be once in the ship. "Cersis, if we get out of this alive, remind me to ask you a question." He said aloud and Cersis just chimed in agreement with a slight nod of her head as she turned slightly to look at Soul.

Soul began to get several comm messages from his own crew from _Silver Distant_.

Soul opened the comm and his Liuetenants voice filled the silence, her usual vibrant voice sounded a bit disturbed. "Sir! We tracked your ship out of the Naboo system! Is something wrong?" she questioned.

"Everything is fine Liuetenant. This line is not secure. I'll tell you when and if I return." Soul said and closed the comlink before she could reply.

"I can't give away our intentions Cersis. We are in a covert operation here." he smiled and looked upon her beautifal face.

"I know that! Im a bounty hunter remember?" she laughed and gently slapped him across his chest. Her hand went back across his chest and she smiled as he did and she leaned over and kissed him passionately. "We do this for Eleena." she whispered in his ear.

"I know." he whispered back, his voice ever so soft. With Cersis by his side he could not, he would not loose. If she was hurt...he would kill everyone upon that ship, _Valor._

"I am a bit nervous about you coming with me Cersis. We are going to be dealing with one of the strongest Sith in the galaxy. I don't want you to get hurt." he sighed his smile faded and his face stern.

"Zhouyun, you know me. Very well actually, I can handle myself." she frowned and looked away unable to meet his gaze.

Soul laid a hand on her cheek and caressed it. "I love you. I just dont want to see you hurt." Soul sighed and kissed her cheek.

With the approach on _Valor_ decreasing by each passing second, Soul was plotting just how he would approach this new challenge before him. His usual or new style? Which better suit him at the current time?

"I wonder." he murmed to himself as he opened up a compartment to the right of his seat and pulled out a belt and two blasters. "I guess I will have to take these just in case." he sighed and clipped the belt on and holstered the twin blasters.

Soul noticed the red blinking and it meant they had several seconds before they would come from hyperspace into view of _Valor_.

"Are you sure you want to face him with me?" Soul asked lightly a new aura encasing his very being.

"I am sure Zhouyun." Cersis replied twisting her head to throw her lekku back. As the ship lurched and the hyperspace view faded away they saw before them, the cruiser of Darth Malgus, _Valor._

"I can feel his hatred all the way out here. It won't be enough to save him though." growled Soul as he stared forward and grabbed the control stick and ignored the hailing and directed his ship straight into the hanger, and waiting there was two dozen troopers. All armed.

"Let's roll." smiled Soul and activated his black lightsaber and jumped out of his fighter into the crowd of troopers; swinging in a crosscut then following through with a midair spin, cutting down seven troopers.

Soul saw he had troopers all around him, what they failed to notice was he wasn't afraid as he turned jumped and threw his saber and guided it with the forced through four more while force pushing several troopers down. Cersis had already jumped out and unholstered her blasters and was dropping troopers left and right, picking targets out, her eyes constantly searching.

"Darth Malgus will know what happened here. We best move." Soul said his voice stern yet soft as he moved toward the lifts and held his hand out and the doors opened. He let Cersis on first then he followed and he pressed the button with the word 'Bridge' on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fall of Darth Malgus**

**Chapter 4**

**As the bridge opened and Soul stepped out of the lift onto the bridge he instantly felt the anger off Malgus radiate. "You should know anger isn't the only way to gain strength as a Sith, Malgus. You would do well to remember that," Soul said as he turned to stare at Malgus.**

**By the stars Soul was testing the limits of Malgus' paitence for interruptions. "You would do well to watch how you speak to your betters." Malgus said turning to look at Soul.**

**"Lets see you prove that then? Show me how better you are." Soul said...a mocking tone clear in his voice.**

**His insolence boiled Malgus' blood and with aid of the force he lept at Soul his lightsaber cutting a blood red line through the air and it connected against Soul's black one.**

**"Surely you can do better!" laughed Soul and to Malgus' surprised pushed him back without aid of the force and went on the attack. Spinning to the right and the blade cutting infront, Malgus' blocked the attack and found the blade coming at his head from the right now.**

**Ducking down to avoid loosing his head Soul already had the advantage because of his agility and speed. He rolled across Malgus' back and kicked him down to the ground. Soul turned to stand but found blasters trained at him now. He smiled and began to laugh and blasters began to go off. However these were not the blasters of the troopers under Malgus; it was the blasters of his woman - Cersis Jukiler. Out of the twenty men who had been there, tweleve remained but in cover and a blood-sweating firefight ensued.**

**Malgus came to a stand to see what was going on in the bridge of his ship - **_**Valor.**_** This pathetic Sith who he never heard of was arrogant and was about to die for it all. "You shall pay for this you insolent worm!" growled Malgus in an animal-like growl.**

**Soul arched an eyebrow at this and took his side by Cersis and began deflecting bolts as the menacing stature of Malgus was once again standing, his back to Soul...that red line once again in view and it left Malgus' hand and flew at Soul in an arc. Soul didn't think twice as it came at him he deflected it with a quick force push and got tackled by Malgus, they went over the top bridge level to the bottom one.**

**As Soul & Malgus crashed at the bottom, Soul back flipped up and Malgus slowly came to a stand. They stared each other down now as Soul was physically smaller then Malgus and was not as menacing in apperance, he had already proven to those under his command - he could be more tactful and strong...especially in the essence of humanity which most Sith seem to lack.**

**Throwing a punch at Soul, who side-stepped it and countered with a kick to Malgus' midsection, which had little effect due to the armor. The consqeunce was getting his leg grabbed and slammed down behind Malgus. As Malgus went to grab Soul's throat his consqeunce was being sent into the ceiling by a powerful force push by Soul.**

**Malgus slammed into the ceiling with a sickening **_**THUD**_** and as he came crashing down Soul rolled out of the way and came to a stand out of the roll. "You can't beat me Malgus'. I am a message in the name of Eleena...best friend and a sister to her - Cersis." Soul said with a arrogant laugh as Malgus slowly came to a stand.  
>"Boast all you want little warror. I will finish you off like I did Lord Adraas." Malgus growled...his voice this deeper gutteral tone. Almost didn't sound human.<br>Soul cracked a smirk but that was quickly wiped away as Malgus extended both hands and lightning spewed from them. Soul quickly caught the lightning in his hands and began to deflect it around the bridge.  
>Cersis was locked in a fire fight with the remaining troopers in the bridge. She counted tweleve left. Poking out to the side she picked off one to the head, clipping another in the right shoulder sending him to the ground, screaming.<br>She ducked back behind her cover as red bolts came flying past where she had been.  
>She decided to use on the tricks her lover - Soul had taught her. Grabbing a flash bang she pulled the pin and tossed it over her towards the center, as it went off she charged only to see a red lightsaber, Soul &amp; Malgus rush past her and crash below. She quickly regained her charge and picked off three troopers who where disorentiated - delivering several shots to the chest of each, leaving smoking holes where their hearts had been.<strong>

**She came upon a forth trooper who swung at her with his rifle, she ducked below and kicked his feet out from under him, and as he fell she brought a vibro-dagger down into his heart.  
>"Six down." she said softly and a shot zoomed past her head and she ducked down and then heard a loud metallic crash and her eyes clicked to the source and saw Malgus fall back down to the lower level of the bridge. Several seconds later, lightning began to shoot up from the area. Cersis heard screaming coming from her left and assumed that some of the troopers had gotten a dose of that lethal blue lightshow.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fall of Darth Malgus**

**Chapter 5**

**As the lightning didn't seem to phase this small Sith at all Malgus slammed the ground hard, sending a shockwave in front of him. As the shockwave got to Soul he let it push him into a back flip and he landed effortlessly on his feet on the next level above.**

**"Weak. Your anger blinds you to your mistakes Malgus. If you can't control your emotions...they will ruin you." Soul mocked once more...beckoning the Sith Lord to charge him at his current location.**

**As usual Malgus' response to the arrogant younger warrior was a animal-like howl of rage accompanied with lightning once more from his left hand. Soul's black lightsaber pierced the air and it caught the lightning dead on and reflected it back at Malgus who used his free hand to block the reflected lightning.**

**"You are strong little warrior. Stronger then I first gave you credit for. You know how to fight...and you fight well. However - I will not fall to you. This fight is over." Malgus said sternly in a strangely confident voice. He raised his gaze to meet Soul's and his free hand turned into a fist and the alarm went off; guards would be coming now.**

**"Kriff!" muttered Soul and without thinking backflipped up to the top level to where Cersis was, lightsaber in hand & activated. His landing postion however put him right behind 3 troopers. One wounded, two focused on shooting at Cersis.**

**"Well, hello there!" Soul said in a laugh and in a quick crosscut parallel to him, he cut the three down putting a black lined crater through each of their chests.  
>He looked over to Cersis who stood up and just opened up at the last remaining trooper. In order to get the advantage, the trooper rolled out firing at Cersis however, he missed every shot and Cersis was spot on - he was nailed five times in the head.<strong>

**"Soul!" Cersis yelled, his voice sweet as always, a smile appeared on her face as she saw him.**

**"Guards...watch the doors!" Soul shouted and he glanced around, and didn't see Malgus but felt his presence. He didn't like it, and as to prepare he built up a lightning blast in his free hand.**

**As if on cue, troopers poored in from both doors to the Bridge and Cersis opened fire on the left door, Soul released his attack on the right and screams cut through the air as if it was the only sound that was in existence.**

**Malgus came flying up from the bottom level with his lightsaber in hand, held above to cut Soul down the middle. Soul turned just in time and sidestepped the attack; catching Malgus by the right leg he flips him on his back and kicks him in the side where his armor is weakest.**

**Malgus roars in pain, the force being carried by his voice and he blows Soul back, and causes Cersis to loose her footing. In that moment of faltering Cersis takes a hit to her shoulder and goes down. Soul's face paled and his usual blood red eyes, almost instantly became pitch black, like dried blood.**

**"You. Will. All. DIE!" Screamed Soul, his voice sounded alien, and like an animal - his scream carried a force wave with it and the troopers that had poured in to the bridge went flying out the doors, down to the bottom level and just everywhere.**

**Soul set his eyes on two troopers getting up slowly. Grasping both with the force, one went flying into Malgus as he finally came to a stand taking them both to the bottom level and the one had his neck crushed; blood sputtered out of his mouth, his eyes wide and his hands grasped at the invisble power at his neck for several seconds before going limp.**

**Soul walked up to the entrance between the two doors and glanced at both entrances. He could hear the troops groaning and Soul focused on the force and felt lost in it - making a fist with his right hand, he slammed it into the durasteel floor.**

**When he slammed his fist into the floor he sent a shockwave out from him sending all troopers flying - dead or alive. He saw his saber in the fray of flying debri and summoned it back to his left hand. He had one last detail to take care of - the doors. Focusing on the force once more he slammed the bridge doors shut and proceeded to seal them with his lightsaber.**

**The elevator they came in then burst open with fresh troops although they stopped as they saw the massacre on the bridge making them easy targets for Soul. Thrusting forward with his lightsaber, it cut through the stomach of the first trooper and in a diagnol upward pull, cut half the head off of another.**

**As Soul came spinning through the fresh troops in a blurry hailstorm of jabs, thrusts and slashs - he left a total of seven dead. As he landed his back faced the still standing troopers. One by one they fell down to their knees, then fell lifeless on the floor. Smoking holes and lines showed that they died by Soul's black lightsaber.**

**Malgus once more caught Soul's attention sending the trooper that lay on him upward in a small show of lightning. The trooper crashed into the light in the ceiling and on his way down, clipped the guard rail on the top level with a sickening **_CRACK_**! **

**"Malgus...you will die. For Eleena, for Cersis." Soul muttered to himself as he approached the guard rail. He saw Malgus standing and looking up at him. He jumped over and then once more Malgus' lightsaber came into view and parried against Soul's which was postioned to crosscut Malgus' in two. Soul pushed off the parry and came in low, aiming at Malgus' left leg and he side stepped it and aimed for Soul's chest who rolled in between the saber and Malgus' legs, bringing his own saber up. His move severed Malgus' right forearm, and left wrist. Malgus looked petrfied as he was now crippled...and he emited no sound but the pain was clear in his eyes as he fell to his knees.**

**Soul was kneeling as Malgus came to his knees. Arrogance still clear in his eyes as he was triumphant. He came to a stand...and drained the emotion from his voice before he spoke. "You fought out of anger, out of fear of loosing your power Malgus. That is what chains all Sith. A mockery of the Sith code." Soul said softly, then spun around his weapon of choice, wasn't his lightsaber but one of his twin blasters. In the blink of an eye he put one round into Malgus' head along with the lightsaber being thrust through his sternum.**

**Not even caring to pull it out, Soul deactivated the blade and let the corpse of this once mighty Sith hit the floor with a solid **_THUD_**. He then slowly holstered his blaster pistol, and closed the holster.**

**Cersis lied on the top bridge level in pain, her free hand working on a medpack for her shoulder although with little success. A shadow came over her - she looked up and was staring into the black eyes of Soul.  
>"Soul!" she gasped through gritted teeth to keep from scremaing.<strong>

**Soul's face clearly showed sadness if not despair from Cersis being hurt. "Are you alright my dear?" He asked softly. His right hand rested on something. He held Cersis' good hand in his left gently...staring into her eyes.**

**"Yes my love. I am fine. What is it?" She asked...softly, pain stll evident but it seemed to fade away as she felt herself get stronger. Soul was using the force to heal the injury and numb the pain away into nothing while he held Cersis' hand.**

**"You know I love you Cersis Juikler, this has been on my mind for quite sometime now," he said softly, his voice warm and gentle. He produced from his right hand a small, black orenital looking box. He flipped it open and in it was a heart shaped, brillant glowing rainbow gem on a dura-silver ring. "Marry me my dear." finished Soul after he flipped it open.**

**Cersis' eyes seemed to want to pop out of their sockets at the sight of the crystal, her mouth was ajar for a a moment before she breathlessly replied yet it was so soft Soul barely heard it - but he heard it. "Yes."**

**A smile came across Soul's face as he took the ring and slide it on Cersis' finger, and it fit perfectly. He lifted her up gently in his arms and kissed her softly upon her lips. He then glanced around the bridge - what devastation just the two of them caused to a Imperial Dreadnaught. Malgus was dead, and he knew the troopers wouldn't obey a dead Sith. He gently set Cersis down in the captian's chair and went to a panel to the left of the chair & turned on the holo-stations throughout the ship.**

**"Soldiers under Malgus. Your services are no longer bound to this weak Sith. Your master - Malgus is dead. If you want to confirm my words come to the bridge, but be warned - if you attempt to stop me. You will die." he then disconnected the transmission and looped it through the controls at the panel.**

**Bridge was immediatly heiled by other locations throughout the ship and Soul simply picked Cersis up, went to the elevator they had arrived to the bridge on, and went back to the hanger.**

**Waiting for them was a battalion of thirty troopers. Some had their helmets off...some were on their knees. Some seemed to be cheering. The rest were just standing around looking at each other. One saw Soul and immedatly alerted his comrades. Some raised their guns, others dropped their guns and raised their arms in a show of surrender. One by one, others followed suit and Soul spoke as he finally stepped off the lift.**

**"Lower your arms. I'm not going to kill you men. You aren't looking to stop me from leaving. I came here to kill Malgus, I have done so. I suggest you men get back to Dromund Kaas...the damage on the bridge prevents this ship from being able to take directions back to Imperial Terroritory." Soul said loudly, & firmly. His voice seemed to echo as he spoke but some soldiers nodded. The battalion commander gave an order which Soul simply ignored as it wasn't anything he needed to worry about.**

**He approached his fighter - **_**Bright Glint**_**; without breaking his stride, leapt effortlessly to the hull of the ship, then gently set Cersis in her seat and Soul took his seat in the main pilots chair.**

**"Once we get back on our way to Naboo, I will fully heal your wound my dear." Soul said softly and the cockpit became sealed and the engines roared although it sound like a soft hum to Soul & Cersis. Showing off its extreme speed Soul spun the ship in 180 degrees and flew out of the hanger.**


End file.
